


Millennium (Episode Addition)

by ColebaltBlue



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode Addition, F/M, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-05 01:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColebaltBlue/pseuds/ColebaltBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a short continuation of the episode Millennium</p>
            </blockquote>





	Millennium (Episode Addition)

**Author's Note:**

> First published 31 August 2008 on Livejournal.
> 
> Thank you to thecaptainslass for the quick beta. Feedback is always appreciated.

Mulder slid his arm back around Scully's shoulder as they stepped through the hospital doors into the cold night air. He smiled as he felt her step lock in time with his and her body press closer to his side.

"Now Scully, about that symbol the Millennium Group used, that was an ouroboros?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes Mulder, it was," came the careful reply.

"Um, you wouldn't happen to know where I can see one up close, would you?"

Mulder took an extra step after Scully stopped, his arm slipped off her shoulder and he wondered for a second if he had misread her good mood. He turned his head to look at her and noticed the quirked eyebrow.

"Why do you ask?"

"Just curious." Scully shook her head when he smirked, but allowed him to put his arm back around her shoulders as they approached their car.

"C'mon Scully, I'll show you mine if you show me yours?"

"Mulder," came the warning.

"How would you know Scully, if I didn't have something of my own to show you?"

"Because I've seen you naked."

Mulder could tell that she was sucking on her bottom lip to keep from smiling. He grinned in response, appreciating her good mood and willingness to tease him. The kiss in the lobby, not matter how long he had been desiring it, had still thrown him off balance when it came to his partner.

"Scully, my desire to see such a design up close is strictly for research purposes, to be able to write my field report about tonight in the most thorough manner possible," he tried again.

"No Mulder. Now, get in the car, I'm driving."

The trip back to D.C. was, for the most part, silent. Scully had thus far been tolerant of his teasing, but he did not want to ruin the good night so far by any false moves. He was also still entertaining hopes of seeing an ouroboros up close. Preferably in full color, on a background of milky whiteness, situated just above …

"Mulder stop it."

He started, looking at her with what he hoped was an innocent expression just in time to catch Scully's amused sideways glance.

"Are you hungry Scully, do you want me to buy you dinner on the way home?" he asked, deciding to give it a rest for now.

"No Mulder, I just want to get you home and settled and then in to my own bed tonight. Or, what's left of tonight." She didn't sound angry or upset, just tired and her words were tinged with just a hit of, well he wasn't sure what it was.

She pulled the car into his spot at his building and turned it off.

"Coming up?" he asked, a little surprised.

"Yeah, I don't trust you with those bandages," she sighed, reaching over the seat to grab the coat she had tossed in the back.

"I'll make you some tea then, for your drive home."

They walked up the stairs to his apartment in companionable silence together, his left arm pressed to her back. She pulled out her keys to his front door before he could even attempted to dig his out of his right pocket with his left hand. As they stepped inside he took her coat and hung it up for her while she deposited her purse at the bottom of his coat rack and slid out of her shoes. He softly smiled at her actions, thinking back to the days when she wouldn't even have set down her purse when she was in his place.

"C'mon Mulder, let me look at your arm again before you go to bed." She walked towards the living room as he made a quick detour to the kitchen to turn on the burner beneath the teakettle. Scully was seated on his coffee table when he came in to the living room and he sat down across from her on his couch. Her gaze was as soft as her hands as she removed the sling from his arm. She supported his arm at the elbow as she carefully fingered the bandages.

"I'm going to need to change these for you tomorrow," she said murmmered as she concentrated. "Do you still have that guaze from last time?"

Mulder nodded in reply. He loved these quiet moments with her, even if having them usually meant he was injured. Her bedside manner with him was gentle and caring as well was thorough.

"Scully," he said softly to catch her attention, when she looked up at him he smiled and whispered his thanks.

"You're welcome Mulder," she responded, holding his look. She smiled with the side of her mouth, her eyes losing some of their seriousness. "Mulder, you smell," she said in the same soft tone to him.

"Yeah, you try crawling around, locked in a basement, with three zombies for two hours Scully"

She responded with a full smile from her and he responded in kind. "Can I take a shower with the bandages Doc?"

"Bring me some plastic wrap and medical tape and we'll see what we can do."

She got up and followed him in to the kitchen. He bent under the counter to find his plastic wrap as she got down two clean mugs and rummaged in his cupboard for some tea. Mulder found what he was looking for and headed for the bathroom as she followed close behind. After turning on the water to warm up, he sat on the toilet and places the wrap on the counter as she rummaged for medical tape under his sink. Mulder smiled as he looked as he watched her head duck under the counter. Most of the supplies underneath his sink were provided by her, a small pharmacy that stayed in his bathroom for her to use to patch him up.

Scully helped him pull his shirt awkwardly off before she carefully wrapped his bandaged arm in plastic wrap and sealed the edges with tape.

"It's not waterproof, but it will hold if you are careful," she warned. "You can handle your pants all by yourself." Scully told him as she helped him get his shoes and socks off. "I'll bring you in a t-shirt and shorts and a towel once you are in." He watched her close the door softly behind her before he reached for the button on his pants. The teakettle was just beginning to whistle from the kitchen as the curtain closed around him.

Mulder enjoyed the comfort of the hot water beating down on him and the hot air that surrounded him taking care to keep his arm out of any direct spray. He heard the door open after a few minutes under the spray.

"I left it on the toilet for you Mulder," she called out to him. He could hear her shuffling supplies around underneath the sink. "You can take care of your pants again, by yourself, but if you need help with the shirt, I can come." He didn't hear her leave right away, instead her heard the soft sounds of her rummaging around his medical supplies.

"Scully?"

"I'm just cleaning up my neck, Mulder, I'll be out of here in a second." He remembered the welts on her neck and visualized her dabbing them softly with hydrogen peroxide and antibiotic gel at his sink. The door closed softly behind her after just a moment longer.

"Thanks again Scully," he said softly to himself and the empty bathroom. Mulder turned the water off and reached for the towel sitting on his toilet knocking the t-shirt and soft cotton pants that she had left for him to the ground. She had left a few supplies out on the counter and he eyed them as he quickly toweled off and dressed. He opened the door in invitation to her, feeling the hot air from his shower meet the cold air of his hallway in a rush. She arrived a moment later, carrying two mugs of tea. Mint for him, it was the only kind he'd drink, and some sort of sweet soft smelling tea for her.

"Here, drink this," she said handing to him, setting her own on the counter. "Let's see how dry you kept your bandages." Scully got to work, slowly peeling back the soggy plastic wrap. He could feel the air hit his damp, not wet, skin. Next, she pulled the gauze off. Instead of looking at the wounds, he studied her face, soft in the warm light of the bathroom. Her lower lip was tucked behind her front teeth in an expression of concentration, her eyes intent on his arm. He watched as a lock of hair fell forward, brushing her cheek. He reached up with his left hand and tucked it back behind her ear.

"I was only kidding back at the hospital," he said by way of apology. Although she had been tolerant of his teasing earlier, he could tell she really wasn't in much of a teasing mood tonight. His efforts were rewarded with the slight twitching of her lips, a smile.

"If you don't give me any more grief tonight, I'll let you take a quick peek – for research purposes only – after you are in bed."

Mulder simply nodded, afraid that any sort of verbalization would get him in trouble with her.

"Drink your tea, Mulder."

He drank a big gulp, on his best behavior, wincing only slightly as almost too hot liquid made its way down his throat. Picking up her own cup, Scully stepped back to see her handiwork on his wounds. He glanced down himself. There was fresh gauze and a neat tape job over it.

"You can leave your sling off to sleep tonight, but be careful and put it back on first thing in the morning." Scully helped him stand and make his way in to his bedroom. She had turned down his sheets and turned on his bedside lamp already. He sat on the edge of the bed and looked up at her expectantly.

Her smile was one he had never seen before, tender and mischievous at the same time, as she slowly turned her back to him. He gently pushed up her shirt, her hands crossing around her waist to hold it up. He pulled at the waistband of her pants slightly to expose the tattoo. It really was nice work, he thought, as he admired it, tracing a finger around the snake.

"Did it hurt?" he asked.

"Not physically," was all she said in response. He understood what she meant. With one last caress, he pulled her on her shirt and she smoothed it back down.

"There. For your field report."

Mulder smiled up at her, appreciating the moment between them. Scully leaned forward, her gaze on his lips. He felt them softly press his as his eyes slipped closed. The kiss lasted just a moment longer their one in the lobby had. His left hand came up to cup her cheek. She pulled back slightly and he followed her, pressing another kiss gently to her lips as he held her in place.

"Goodnight, Mulder," she said with a smile as she straightened up. "I'll be by tomorrow to check on you. Try to get some sleep."

He nodded and then she turned and with one last glance over her shoulder, left.

end


End file.
